User talk:Squattop
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. You said your an artist. Is that true. If so I might have a job that will be paid. Some pics, I have no artist in me. What do you say. Halseymj. forgot to sign in. If you read my page then you know that I help puplish things adn as I said, I'm not the best artist so I pay people to draw them and send them in. With your name and contact info with it. Game called Dark Caverns creature photos need to be drawn. Lost contact with other guy that I paid. Course in cchs? Halseymj 19:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Just give me two days for the horrably drawn pics. But one of them is called a siren. More of a pack hunter that will lure a person out to the open where the rest of the pack is waiting to rip them apart. Think of a sting ray with two sets of wings and a bright light wiht a very memerizing sound that just makes you want to sleep but also to follow it. I'll send 3 versions of the creature from different angles. cchs 10th grade with connections. Halseymj 19:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The method would be to meet somewhere but that will come eventually. For now I now a someone who works for bungie/viceral and he helps me publish things. Some people pay me to do that for them. I am helping make a game and I need to get new pics updated to the guy. To send just e-mail them. I have a practice pic to see if your up to it. Halseymj 14:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) not yet, I still have to get the pic drawn. I am trying to draw the pic with good detail. Halseymj 15:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the wait, family problems. have practice pick up tommorow. Halseymj 18:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC) sorry for the long wait. can you do 3d pics first off, then if so I will have a practice pic soon. Glitches Yeah, i got the same glitches in Dead Space 2 and some more, like on the train station platform, i got hit by that fiery train as it flies by. That was a big "WTF?" moment. anyway, see you 'round the wiki. Assassin 927 (talk) 22:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) yeah glitches are pretty crazy Squattop 21:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) give me yur best drawing of a slasher, there are multipl artist working on this, the pics have to be very good. Halseymj 14:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) is this directed towards me or the other guy? and it may take me a while, i've never drawn an actual person before. Undead or alive, so it probably won't be my best but i'll give it my all Squattop 18:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Lucky, cause i can't draw for crap. Assassin 927 (talk) 05:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Responding Oh sweet! I'll be a marine. I already got a character set up on the Dead Space Fanon Wiki right here http://deadspacefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Logan_Taylor so you can use that. (His name is my name since I didn't feel like thinking of a name lol) Everything you need to know should be on that page. If you have any other questions about him just ask. Thanks for inviting me. (And yeah, you spelled prologue and epilogue right) Ishimura Elite 19:52, March 12, 2012 (UTC) alright, do you have any requests as to what chapter you would like your character to be introduced and leave? Squattop 19:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) News Do you ever pay attention to the news during breakfast? You should...sometime. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 05:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Alas, I have not had the time. Sometime soon hmm? ''Squattop 19:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly. I hear Monday's news is gonna be pretty exciting. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 05:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Before anything I want to apologize for probably having written this in the wrong place. Hi squattop! So you want me to be in your fan fic? YAY :D I havent had much time to come here as often as I used to but I'll make sure I come to read it. And since you're writting it, I can only expect it to be awesome as your posts usually are. About my character... Perhaps a security member ( "Dean Drachman" as a possible name) who had been fired a couple days before the main event in your story or something like that. I would say 1,75 meters height (5,7 feet) and about 70 kg weight ( 154 pounds i guess), age 32, no known family, non-unitologyst, tatooed right arm, unshaved, blue eyes, dark spikey hair. Oh and if you allow me to ask I would like to be introduced in the story after chapter 2 or 3 and to be cut out 1 or 2 chapters before the final. (I dont want to be a survivor at the end of the story, nor a necromrph) I cant think of anything else. Also if you dont like something change it to match the story, your the artist after all XD Cant wait to read it. I will be stopping by everyday to check on whats new. Cheers! RAMAR EDIT: The name I chose started to sound stupid in my head so I chose another one (its only a matter of time before the same happens to this one but whatever...). Sorry for the inconvenience (I'm bad with english names). can do. If you change your mind about any of that let me know and I'll change it. Squattop 19:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ I need an update on your progress. The other artists are already done. you have two days starting today. Alas I will not have time to finish. I'm just not finishing the sketch, and won't be done for abou 3 or 4 days at the least. My apologies. Also, please remember to sign your posts Squattop 14:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) srry, computer is kinda screwy. If you finish by the end of this week(6 days). You will be eligible for the position. One pic from the artist was messed up and he had to restart. Make it good, X) Halseymj 14:28, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I can try but it probably won't be done. I didn't get the pic back until today (as I was having it "graded" by a friend) so I may or may not finish it. Squattop 17:35, March 21, 2012 (UTC) you have two days left, don't worry. Halseymj 14:17, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i wont be able to finish, i haven't had any time to work on it the past few days Squattop 15:08, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Thats sucks, well thank you for trying. Halseymj 13:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for giving me the offer, if you'd like I could send in the final when I'm done with it. But it'll take a while, I'm working on some more important pieces at the moment. Squattop 17:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________ Oh all right! No problem. The new name was starting to sound stupid as well anyway (as I knew would happen). Can't wait to read the whole thing once you post it. Cheers. RAMAR It should be on here within a month. 2 months tops depending on how long the editing and revision process is. Squattop 18:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________ cool. Halseymj 13:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Correction Squattop, you have "SH-B1 Plasma saw on you profile twice D: . . . ballsacs! Who are YOU!? D:> Squattop 00:22, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Chuck norris no actually I'm Joyrex Oh, well you should sign your posts O:> How'd you stumble upon my little page? Squattop 00:28, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I know most people on this wiki and I've seen dead space ''CENSOR wiki,your ideas are pretty good Thanks, so I take it you're friends with AFN or Ryu? Squattop 00:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Who is this"AFN or Ryu" you speak of? ryu User:Ryusenka16 and User:AFriendlyNecromorph Squattop 01:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ive seen aFriendyNecromorph but I have no idea who is Ryusenka16 I said "most" people did you see my blog ? I'll check it out. And how did you stumble across our wiki for breakfast then? Squattop 01:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) complete boredom, I then searched Enhanced twitcher then I found it. I see. Well I'm going to require that you keep it a secret. It is still under construction, and we cannot have it being released. Also, my fan fic is under construction and I don't want the public seeing it until it is complete. Squattop 01:48, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Inquiry Why do you wish to keep your new wiki "secret"? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 18:15, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Twas under construction, not sure if it still is lol. Sorry for the ALTE reply, I've been busy Dx Squattop 17:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) An Invitation, Delete, If You Want Hey Squattop, Me and a friend recently opened a Wiki, I was wondering if you could help administrate said Wiki. Any extra help provided will make sure it can grow in the future, stop on by, if you want. Link's here: (http://bye.wikia.com) Greetings and salutations from a Wiki Admin, -- MW2366 21:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes Sounds cool. I shall join secret wiki. Ishimura Elite 20:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok so where do I look again? .__. Ishimura Elite 21:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Um. My email for one. Another is Chatango, but idk how private that is. If you want to go with that my username is the same as on here just without the space. Ishimura Elite 19:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Okai I sent it. Ishimura Elite 19:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) halseymj ello mate. sorry been a lil busy xD. howd things go with you project the project being..? Squattop 16:49, October 31, 2012 (UTC)